F Sharp
by Fraye
Summary: I thought it would never come back to this avenue.
1. D Open

I took a drag of the cigarette hanging from my mouth. A small cloud of smoke streamed from my mouth either way. "So, this is your last cigarette Falco?

"Yeah, don't gotta chance to get anymore for a few days. Enjoy it while you can." He repositioned himself on the wall. Don't blame him much. Brick never was too comfortable.

He took another swig from the bottle of beer. Once it was back at his side, clasped in his feathered fingers, he giggled. "'member how Katt had that blind date thing? She got… got paired wit' Oikonny."

I laughed. It was a natural reaction. He was drunk, I was drunkish… tipsy? God, I don't even know anymore. The only hint I was conscious was the pain from the brick wall and the stale scent of urine. Ahh, the recreation of the team's apartment… I probably shouldn't enjoy that so much.

I giggled.

I tossed the cigarette to the ground and stamped it out. Once done, I had grabbed the beer bottle and taken a swig.

It was bad beer. Bad, bad beer. Tasted like Robitussin and was about as runny as cooking oil. Oh God, this is bad.

I forced a swallow, gagging a little. I wasn't as big a drinker as Falco; I was used to wine at parties. This was like drinking flat soda that's been watered down. No… just no.

That must've been the last drink. Came up dry when I went for the next sip. Shit, may as well have gotten cockteased if this was all the alcohol I'd get. I mean seriously, I got all of three drinks. At least I'd have been excited for the chance of something.

I whipped the bottle at the wall across from us. "Falco, you're not allowed to buy that beer. Never."

''Kay Foxy," he let out a breath of air and laughed again. Jes-us, he's easily amused. No wonder people like partying with him so much, he laughs at all of their bad jokes.

As if on cue, Falco was giggling. I hit him upside the head with the back of my hand. The giggling became laughing.

It's like... it's almost like I've taken a child out into a dark, rapist-worthy alley. A smile formed on the corners of my mouth at that thought. Falco may not be bright but he can take care of himself.

I must've missed something. He wasn't laughing anymore… just, sobbing. Was he thinking about Katt?

"Whadd'ya think went wrong Foxxxy?" he questioned, with a hiccupped sob.

"You… Falco. You were never there, you never did anything spontaneous… and, you never really treated her well." It sucked to be honest, it really did. He probably won't remember it tomorrow at least. I hope.

He slid down the wall, collapsing into the ground as a couple more sniffles sounded from him. Geez, did he have to think about Katt now?

I bent down and wrapped an arm around him. "You okay?"

He looked up, a small grin on his beak, "Got'cha!"

Jesus fucking Christ he's loud. Why the hell do I drink with Falco; like seriously, why?

Then, I was on the ground, him on top of me. His beak brushed my muzzle, almost like he was nuzzling me. He was muttering something…

"Falco, get off," I said with little emotion. We dated before he met Katt, and we agreed it'd never happen again after he did meet Katt. He was straight, right? Right?

"You told me to be spontaneaneous… sponteous… spont- whatever the hell that word is. This is me being… fuck that word." He gave me what he'd call a kiss, and it kind of was. His beak and my muzzle made this awkward contraption that allowed our tongues to meet.

I had unknowingly straddled onto him. After a couple rotations, I was on top. We were now on the sidewalk.

Distant voices of bar patrons as they walked out hit my ears. Some blood pooled from my lips where his beak had cut me; but, it didn't hurt so much anymore. They were already scar tissue at this point from last time.

Ohhhhhhhhhh. last time.

He brushed me with my knee, forcing me to jump. Once I heard the voice of Peppy, I forced myself off of Falco.

"What are you two doing on the ground?" the not-so-wise hare asked. Fun, he's asking questions. It's just like prom. If I had carried anymore condoms, I'd be the lion shareholder of Trojan.

"Just… umm, looking at the stars," I replied. He was too drunk to have caught on to it anyways.

Dumbass.

"So, we ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," came the reply, paired with a hiccup.

I stood up, helping Falco up. I didn't let go of his hand though.

Once we were walking away, Falco whispered to me, "What about Slippy?"


	2. G Open

There was a horrible pain from my head as I lay motionless on the mattress. I was in Falco's room again. I swore that this wouldn't happen again. I mean, why would I do this after all the problems we had the first time?

Because I love him. I hate to admit it; but, I do love him. I'm a moron for ever letting myself fall into this trap. It's ever so sweet though, isn't it? The thought of letting myself love him only made the scabs taste bitter.

He snored, he smelled, and he gave me scars every time we tried to 'kiss'. This is the last thing I should've done. Peppy told me to stay away. Hah! Even Falco told me to stay away, that it would get us both hurt in the end.

I bled, but I felt no pain.

I felt nothing.

This must be what it feels like to be dead inside. This feeling where there's nothing left to give and nothing left to receive. Everyone's already gotten a turn at your body and sometimes it turned into money that went towards things you needed… a future.

I went with the motions and fell into flings with people I had called friends and people I had called enemies. Whether it was Grey or O' Donnell, it was most likely someone I had slept with or gotten very close and backed out.

Then, there was Falco.

Falco. Falco. Falco…

We both lay in that bed, completely exposed in a pride that had diminished. Our lack of clothing was hidden by that blanket.

Except Falco had tugged most of it away, and damn, was it cold.

I was forced to lay nude and exposed to the world while he kept that little shroud of warmth that separated him from me. What a fucking metaphor.

As much as I wanted to lay there for as long as I could, to savor the moments before it inevitably crashed to where it had started like all of the times before, I couldn't. If I stayed, I'd get hurt when I realized what I'd fallen in love with.

A hopeless man with nothing more than the clothes on his back. All of his money gambled away the day it was made and his dignity gone with that thing we had called a relationship. That thing called love was the last thing either of us needed.

I still had the scars open from time to time; I still had to bleed without wanting to remember him.

So, why did I keep coming back for more? Sick, abused puppy… don't go back.

Young and naïve and even dumb enough to haven't noticed the end. His alcohol addiction and my Alcoholics Anonymous meetings weren't the formula for happiness.

He dragged me back down and marked break up 1.

Then, came the second time. I was so glad to see him back on the team that we hadn't even spent time in the relationship.

The sex wasn't good enough to constitute a lasting thing. No… no, the sex was good enough; but, not enough. It never really meant anything after he had taken my virginity. It was more of a job than anything.

And yet, here I was… used by him again, and again, and again. This must be what the call a bad relationship. Haha, that's all my future can ever hold.

I glanced at his sleeping form, and remembered all of the pain. I've gotta get up and get something to eat, I can't stay still for much longer.

Once I was up, he was awake. I swore under my breath.

"Where are you going Fox?" he questioned. The confusion in his voice made me wince. He was helpless without me. Fuck…

My hand reflexively reached for the bedside table, not getting anything in return. That's right; I did this of my own accord.

Daddy needs a new pair of shoes sometime.

I kept walking. There was neither a desire to look back nor the thought of giving a goodbye kiss. I needed to get the fuck out of there.

"Out," I muttered without much else before the door closed behind me. I needed a drink.


	3. A Open

The god damn barkeep, a raccoon with a nasty attitude accented by a taunting smile… those were the kind of teeth I liked to knock out before I take my dues from their wallet. Despite his smug attitude, I had to admit that it was a decent place that had a lot of people in here.

Hell, I would've stayed bitter if my ass hadn't been grabbed every 5 or so minutes. I could account at least half of that to the lace lingerie under my flight jacket. Sick fuck Falco has some freaky fetishes.

My sides were still sore from here he had held me when we had gotten intimate, where his feathers did very little to shield my side from this jagged fingers. It was almost like I'd been raped by Freddy Kruger and I had to pay for it for a long… long, long time.

I returned my attention to the raccoon, taking all my will not to pistol-whip the fucker. A mug was slammed down in front of me, the collision causing the contents to slosh over the sides. Rum and coke, because I have to be bland but I'm too _fancy_ to just get a beer.

Even if I were drinking my own sweat and tears, it'd still taste better than that god-awful concoction Falco called beer. I swear that he's on drugs; no one not having a case of the munchies could down anything even relatively like that.

_Hell_- Wolf's cum tasted better than that.

The first drink had been overshadowed by my brooding, but the second drink was kind of good. A third and a fourth swig lead to me ordering another and fairly soon, I was more hammered than Paula Abdul had ever been.

On my 5th glass, I finally drew the line, knowing I couldn't take much more. It doesn't help that I weigh about 120 pounds and that much alcohol is much more than enough to kill my feral relatives.

Apparently the barkeep had kept count as well, coming up to me with a simple phrase, "Please tell me you don't want another one. I'm responsible for any deaths here kid and I don't need your alcohol poisoning on my consciousness."

"I…," I burped a little, bringing up a bit of the last drink back up in the moment of in…indigestion, "Don't want anymore." I wasn't stu…ttering at least.

"Do you need any help getting outside, I'd feel kinda bad if you couldn't make it or whatever," he said, offering himself as a crutch to me. I giggled a little, but shook my head.

My foot slipped from the rail of the barstool, catching alongside the middle. As I stood up, I collided with the floor. I hit with the side of my head but it hurt like fuck.

"Oh geez, lemme help you." He rushed through the small door in the counter, picking me up like I was a plush toy… like I weighed no more than 5 pounds. It wasn't like he was even vis…ibly muscular. As I was hoisted onto his back, I felt young as fuck.

As we strode out the bar doors, leaving the counter unattended except for the few waiters and waitresses, I pointed out my arwing. With a simple nod he just strode on.

The moment we were next to it, the moment I was on the ground, my lips planted onto his and gave him a sloppy kiss. I was pushed away, not to the extent where I moved, just so our lips weren't connected.

"You're drunk kid, don't do this, don't do something you'll regret-" he couldn't get much further as I kissed him again, moaning out a muddled, "Fuck…" as I slipped his shirt off.

My jacket slid off, revealing the lingerie. The pants I had been wearing slipped off almost as easily as I was exposed to the chill. My body mashed against his as the cold bit against my well being.

Kiss after kiss, slowly trailing down onto his chest leaving him in my hands. He did have muscles, pecs and abs and all, but it wasn't at all visible when he was dressed. Fuck he's hot.

Falco was the last thing on my mind.


End file.
